1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-parameter pipeline measurement device, and more specifically to integrated pipeline defect and anomaly detection, pipeline mapping, and identification of defect/anomaly location.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Underground pipelines are widely used in a variety of industries, allowing a large amount of material to be transported from one place to another without disrupting other activity on the surface of the land under which the pipelines run. A variety of fluids, such as oil and/or gas, as well as particulate, and other small solids suspended in fluids, are transported cheaply and efficiently using underground pipelines. Subterranean and submarine pipelines typically carry enormous quantities of oil and gas products indispensable to energy-related industries, often under tremendous pressure and at high temperature and at high flow rates.
Unfortunately, even buried pipelines are not completely protected from the elements. Corrosion of a pipeline can cause small spots of weakness, which if not detected and fixed, could result in a pipeline catastrophe. Subsidence of the soil, local construction projects, seismic activity, weather, and simply wear and tear caused by normal use can lead to defects and anomalies in the pipeline. Also, harsh environments can cause pipelines to move gradually over time, thus making location of the pipeline difficult. Shifts in the pipeline location can also lead to defects, cracks, leaks, bumps, and other anomalies, within the interior of the pipeline.
Defects and anomalies can appear in the surface of the pipeline. Both the internal and external surface of the pipeline can be damaged by environmental factors such as the reactivity of the material flowing through the pipeline, the pressure, temperature and chemical characteristics of various products and contaminants inside and outside the pipeline, corrosion, mechanical damage, fatigue, crack, stress, corrosion cracks, hydrogen induced cracks, distortion due to dents or wrinkles, exposure, and damage to weight coating and free spanning of offshore pipelines. Moreover, submarine pipelines face a hostile environment of ships anchors, troll boards and seabed scouring due to strong currents. Although timely repair or maintenance of pipelines can lengthen the service lifetime of the pipeline, a rupture or serious leak within the pipeline can be difficult and expensive to repair and can be difficult to locate.